game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Hunt
'''Wild Hunt '''is an online multiplayer open world game that infuses elements from action role-playing games, roguelikes, battle royale games and monster hunting. It is a sequel to Karmatic developed Hunt, albeit it more being a spin-off than a direct sequel. The game now takes place for the most part in the Badlands, an enormous sandbox that both includes randomly-generated areas and heavily designed dungeons. Lore Taking place in a future version of the Lands Beyond. The dark magic has been banished from the cities, with the humans having beaten the creatures in the century old war. They were able to accomplish due to a discovery of harnessing the energy inside of Arcane Spirits and fueling their industry with it, as well as practicing arts of magic and alchemy. However, the elite hunter clans of the Lands Beyond never rest. They have taken the task upon them to travel further into the lands of the creatures, embarking on a quest to eliminate all Warlocks and exterminate the creatures. However, the Badlands are full of dangerous beasts hidden within the deep lairs, even mightier than the ones they faced during the war. Therefore, Hunters now not only need to eliminate their targets, they also need to return home safely. Gameplay ''Wild Hunt ''is mainly played as an open world monster hunter co-op game. It is now played in third-person, with combat more inspired by action-rpgs and a heavy focus on a mix aggressive close combat and useage of ranged abilities. The goal of the game is to explore the Badlands in scouting missions. While in the Badlands, players can slay beasts, search for loot or throt uncharted territory for later quests. Hunters now are customizable attribute-based characters bound to a player's account. However, a player can have multiple different Hunters on one account, but each has to be levelled up and gather loot independently. The City is the main hub of the game. In contrast to the prequels gothic and dark tone, the aesthetics are much brighter now, as a representation of the dark magic being banished away. However, the old gothic theme returns, with the tone and aesthetics turning more dark the deeper the player travels into the Badlands. The City also serves as a way to create co-op groups, as players can decide to join up and queue into the Badlands as a party if selected in the City. There is also an automated queue matchmaking system for solo player, or non-full groups that need the extra men. In the City, weapons, armor, consumables and spells can be bought at vendors. The Assymetrical Gameplay of the original Hunt also reappears, with players also able to spawn in as a Shapeshifter character and get the task to assault and kill groups of hunters in the Badlands. The Shapeshifters now also use a more specialized attribute-based system with branching evolutions, unlike the all-around Shapeshifter from the first game. Unlike Hunters, Shapeshifters are not bound the account. Instead, players can choose their class, attributes and other customizations before being loaded in into the match. Now the game has changed, with the Hunters having become the Prey.